Along Came Maggie
by ThePinkPen
Summary: They didn't have to know each other, but thank god he had found her. Maggie McAllister changed it all. -Starts in Season 3- Follows original storyline, OC that I really like (and I don't like OC's), Adds some things, and includes some major and minor changes. PLEASE REVIEW! I like this story and plan to take it far, but I need to know if it's good or bad. THANK YOU :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-5 years ago-

An attractive man steps up to the door of the house and breathes deeply. Meeting this young girl would affect the whole rest of his life. If he left right now, it would all be over with, Addison would forgive him... but Mark would still bug him. He ran a hand through his thick hair and sighed, reaching up and ringing the doorbell. A young girl opened the door, her parents and a couple of other kids behind her. Her mom had told him it was her first day of eighth grade so it would be a lot of new."Hello? How may I help you?" she says firmly. He reaches out a hand, "I'm Derek Shepperd, I'm your father."

-Present Day-

"You really don't have to do this, Shep, I know it's still new to you and-" She was cut off by her father's reassuring voice, "Magz, you're my daughter. I missed thirteen years of your life and I will not be missing anymore" he announced. She smiled into the phone and replied "Okay, I'll call you in a month before I fly out". She hung up and zipped her final suitcase. Leaving the nest wasn't a huge deal, her mother was an extremely successful owner of five stores and her father an author, after leaving his tech job her freshman year. Her mother was constantly gone and they had a fading relationship. "I'm all ready" she called down the stairs. Her sisters and father appeared, grabbing suitcases to load the car with. "Where's mom?" she said bitterly. "Right her, sweetie. You didn't think I'd miss saying goodbye to my brand new surgeon now, would you?" her mother smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'm just an intern, Ma" I smiled sheepishly. "Youngest intern ever, I suppose" she countered. I cracked a grin and she led me to the car. I got into the passenger seat and she finally asked the question that had been evading all our minds, especially mine, ever since I had accepted the internship at Seattle Grace. "Have you talked to Bodie?" I felt the tears start to form and shook my head firmly. I had completed an online, summer, and weekend course for five years of medical school to get my medical license for surgery by graduation, while he had done it with me for anesthesiology. We were both quite gifted. We had gotten into a blowout fight, and I decided to dye my hair and leave early for the hospital. I could make a first impression on my father as a surgeon, have no advantages, and be thought of as equals by my colleagues before I revealed I was Derek Shepperd's daughter. I said my final goodbyes and hopped on a plane to Seattle, never looking back at the hot, dry desert.

Seattle Grace Hospital

"Okay, okay, show me your vertical mattress... bet you can't get that now, can you?" Alex teased Meredith, looking over her shoulder at their cafeteria table. "Alex, her mother was Ellis Grey, Mer could do any stitch without looking" Izzie said, biting her sandwich. "That's completely untrue" Meredith said harshly, losing focus on her stitch "Damn it, Izzie". She tossed the utensils down and went to eat her sandwich when Alex laughed "Yeah right, O'Malley. She's mine." Meredith looked up briefly to see a black haired girl in brand new intern scrubs walk into the cafeteria, Alex meeting with her and shaking her hand. She was gorgeous, stunning, and looked to be no older than 22. She watched Alex offer their table for her aquintance and then watched the young girl approach them. She smirked easily "Hi, I'm Maggie McAllister".

*THREE WEEKS LATER*

*Maggie's POV*

"Hey! Where are you going?! We need you down here, Cristina!" I yelled as she flew by me in the direction of the trauma bays. She turned around and looked at me solemnly. Her eyes reflected fear and uncertinty as she reached for my hand and pulled me with her, not uttering a word. We reached the outside of the trauma room and my heart stopped. "Are they really sure it's her?" Cristina asked hopefully. They exchanged a few words and I glanced inside, seeing Derek on the ground, wiping silent tears, as Mark Sloan comforted him without saying a word. That's when I knew that Meredith was in trouble. I turned around and looked at Izzie with glistening eyes "What happened, Iz?"

Izzie explained the situation, everyone reacting in their own way as she retold. I put my head in my hands. Three weeks ago all I had known was that Meredith was my dad's girlfriend whom he loved very much, and he had explained every detail of their screwed up romance. Then I came, and she took me under her wing without even knowing I was his daughter, and I had gotten to know her and the other interns as well as some of the doctors. I loved Meredith, and if she died, it would break my dad. The door opened and I heard "It doesn't look good" in the voice that I loathed. I turned around quickly "Addie, let me in." Her face registered anger as she sputtered "No, I don't even know you, you have no right-" "Addison!" I yelled. She looked at me with narrowed eyes then... shock. She quickly unlocked the door and said quietly "It would always be you over me." "You're the one who wrecked the marriage" I muttered back.

I walked down the hall and looked at Shepperd and Sloan on the floor together and tried not to cry. Mark was like my third father, even though he had put my dad through hell, and seeing them together after all the wreckage that had occurred was... meaningful. "Hi" I said quietly. They briefly looked up and Mark groaned firmly "Go away". "No... Shep, you need me right now. So here I am. I am so, so sorry that this happened. And that I dyed my hair because I knew you would kill me for the black." He didn't look up so I continued "I came here because I love surgery, and I love you guys. I want to get to know you better and I want you to get to know me better, and I want to be working alongside the best neurosurgeon in the country." I looked over at Mark "And plastics surgeon." They both were looking at me now. "Besides, I haven't seen my Dad in almost two years" I said in a small voice, tears starting to run down my face. It registered to Mark first as he stood up and pulled me into his big, strong arms and held me. "Magz...I've missed you." "Me too" I sobbed quietly. He pulled back to look at me "I'm going to go save Meredith... but you are gong to come to my hotel and tell me everything tonight, okay?" I nodded as he hugged me again then left. It had finally hit Derek as he sat there and reached out for my hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me down beside him. I laid my head on his shoulder as he kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand. Nothing needed to be said between us. So we just sat and waited.


	2. PLEASE READ

I will not be continuing this story... Many people were not interested and left some pretty harsh comments that I'm not appreciating. I mean I was a little tired and sounded out Derek's last name as i went, so I apologize. I do hope to continue writing stories though, so thank you to whoever supported me! Until next time, keep writin'.


End file.
